This invention relates to a security rail which can be fixed to the top edge of a perimeter wall or fence frame to provide a deterrent to would-be intruders.
Many different types of security rail for this purpose are already known. However, the majority of known rails lack "bulk". In other words, the rails are relatively narrow and do not have any substantial transverse dimension with the result that their deterrent effect is limited.